Null Event
by letterfromsilentheaven
Summary: [Endgame spoilers] Hundreds of years after the end of the machine war, a mysterious event occurs that pokes holes in reality and brings strange temporal anomalies into existence. YoNAh units 2B and 9S have been semi-willingly conscripted into finding and documenting these events for future generations. These are their data logs.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! After finishing Play Dead, I was really wracking my brain for what I wanted to do next. Writing that story made me realize that the less constrained I am to the canon of the Nier universe, the more creative freedom I have to let the characters exist and interact in fun and interesting ways. One day I was thinking about the Emil Heads weapon and how its item description mentions seeing a YoRHa android hundreds of years after the game's events... and I couldn't help but take off in fun directions from there. This is the first part of a pretty long series of drabbles! Enjoy, and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00521 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 2 - 12,422 - 9:07 AM Universal Standard Time**

It's Emil. He is still running around, still selling scavenged items to anyone willing to approach. Claims to know nothing of unit 9S and myself but he's lying and not doing so very convincingly. This isn't a temporal anomaly and so I am considering it declassified. Nothing further to report.

. . .

 **Data Log 01b**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 2 - 12,422 - 9:08 AM Universal Standard Time**

It's Emil. It was surprising to see him after all this time, so much has changed and yet he's still the same. As per the council's request, we interrogated him for information on what he's been doing for the past several hundred years, but he was evasive. He pretended not to recognize me and 2B and I'm not sure why. Neither of us bought it but he was really persistent about it for some reason. Might be some kind of inner desire to forget the old days. I sure wouldn't blame him.

But it really is a surprise that he's survived for this long. It makes me wonder what he's made of, because the last machine from those days must have rusted away to dust a hundred years back. The weirdest thing about it is that he still has his cart. He really hasn't changed a single bit. 2B doesn't think this is a temporal anomaly but I think it might be- what else would explain him being exactly the same? He told us once that there were a ton of self-made copies of him out there but this is the same guy as back then, I know it is. He's still singing the song. Reopening the case for now, just in case any further information arises.

. . .

 **Data Log 01c**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 3 - 12,422 - 11:30 AM Universal Standard Time**

Strangest thing happened just now. We came into contact with Emil again while we were out investigating a different anomaly (see report 00732). He didn't notice us at first, I think he was absorbed in his thoughts. I've geo-tagged the location where we crossed paths as per protocol but I don't think it really matters, he won't be there. That cart can really motor when he feels like it. I also attached the audio recording as we approached, but unfortunately not much is audible, he was talking pretty quietly.

The gist of it from what I can tell is he was talking to someone whose name starts with a 'K' or similar clicky-tonguey sound. Strange way to describe it I know, but it's the best way I can make note of it. Either way, it seemed like a pretty private moment so I suggested we just leave him alone, but 2B wanted to press him for info. Unfortunately he was evasive again and she left in a huff. I apologized for her as we were leaving, I could tell he wanted to be by himself but 2B thought otherwise.

I've changed my mind about my decision from the other day, I don't think this is an anomaly anymore. From the way he sounded, I think he really has survived this long and I sort of feel bad for him. After all, time doesn't mean much to us androids, but to him... five hundred years is a hell of a long time.

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00522 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 14, 12,422 - 4:26 PM UST**

Utterly ridiculous. There are times when I wonder if it really is worth the YoNAh funding to send unit 9S and myself on these expeditions. In this world, there are certainly things that go unexplained by scientific method or reason. That is why they are anomalies. With that said, to exist in the same world as we do, some kind of logic has to apply somewhere. In this case? There is none. None whatsoever to be found, and it boggles the mind that it exists. Everything serves some kind of purpose, but this serves nothing, nobody, and none. It is a waste of our time and resources and on a personal level it brings me ever so much closer to dissatisfaction with our work.

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 14, 12,422 - 4:27 PM UST**

2B is upset because we spent several hours lost in a forest after signal interference caused our position data to vanish off the grid. A timetable noting when we lost contact and where is attached to this report. Although, I think she's a little more frustrated because it turned out that the trigger for this warp anomaly was a wheel of cheese.

I took a small chunk of it for testing with my pod's laser cutter attachment, the results of which are also attached, but you're going to be disappointed, council. It's a completely normal wheel of plain yellow cheese. When we found it, it was giving off light smoke and sitting in a small crater surrounded by antimatter particles- my guess is, it materialized from wherever it came from in a big pocket and any matter that got caught up in the circle was sliced to bits.

Honestly, I sort of understand her frustration on this one. I mean, come on, we came all this way for cheese? We can't even eat it without getting a tummy ache. Either way, by the time this log arrives we'll be back at the base camp awaiting further instructions. Definitely classifying this one as an anomaly.

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00523 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 17, 12,422 - 2:00 PM UST**

Caught falling between two temporal portals directly above and below one another. Reached terminal velocity almost immediately. Will update on any progress breaking free of the field.

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 17, 12,422 - 2:21 PM UST**

Still trapped in the field. My internal balance centers have come out of alignment and I am now falling in quarter-circles that reset upon falling into the lower portal and out of the top one. Unit 9S is currently tampering with his pod's antigravity function to slow my ascent enough to escape the field. Will update on any progress.

. . .

 **Data Log 03a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 17, 12,422 - 3:11 PM UST**

Attempts to free me from the field were a success. Unit 9S was able to alter my trajectory via his pod's antigravity bubble module, which reversed my direction inside the field. Instead of falling from top to bottom, I rose from bottom to top for approximately one minute and fifteen seconds before sideways force pushed me out of the field's influence and upward about thirty-five feet in the air. This report is being sent from a high branch on a pine tree. Recommend immediate anomaly classification and initiation of research into how and why it functions so it can be shut down, lest anyone else become as dizzy as I have.

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00524 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 12,422, 7:00 PM UST**

preliminary notes:

stranded

9s lost several hours ago, no contact since, vital signs still active

trapped in dark cave, can hear skittering from holes in walls

no light source save for pod emergency lights, no signs of life so far

report incomplete, will finish later

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 12,422, 7:10 PM UST**

No idea where 2B is. We were investigating the geo-tagged anomaly zone but there was a cave-in and we've been separated. I thought I could hear her moving around on the other side of a wall, but upon investigation it seems we're not alone down here.

Lining most walls and some ceilings are very deep depressions, the depth of which the pod's light doesn't reach. They're about the size of a standard android's head in width, probably about big enough to stick an arm into. Sand and debris sometimes falls from the holes followed by some sort of scratching noise- based on what I know, I'd say some sort of cave dwelling insect of some kind. Keeping the channel open as I explore a bit more, hoping I find 2B soon. No doubt she's sending her own reports as she goes, maybe we'll be able to compare data later.

. . .

 **Data Log 03a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 12,422, 7:13 PM UST**

I was wrong. Not insects. Fire-breathing salamanders.

. . .

 **Data Log 04a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 12,422, 7:20 PM UST**

Killed approximately a dozen of the creatures, collected a few of the cadavers for further analysis. Just from outside observations, it seems like they don't need light to see at all which explains why they're living here even though it's pitch black. They have eyes, but they're so tiny they're probably useless, even the pod's little flashlight was enough to blind them.

At first guess, these are probably the anomalous subjects, but it almost seems like they were already here to me. Maybe it's just paranoia but... they really just seem like indiginous creatures. Their ability to shoot liquid flames similar to the pod's flamethrower program is a bit out of the ordinary, but many years of evolution does strange things to creatures in environments like this.

. . .

 **Data Log 05a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 7:25 PM UST**

Fought a giant eight-headed reptile that expunged molten lava from each mouth. Found some kind of hive full of smaller lizards that were far less threatening. Initially they were mostly docile but fled toward the holes in the walls as soon as the larger one showed up. Had to bisect it in the name of self-preservation, marked its approximate location with a geo-tag. There was a strange golden orb inside the creature's stomach that radiates an unknown kinetic energy. No doubt what caused it to mutate. Now searching for unit 9S so we can evacuate.

. . .

 **Data Log 06a**

 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**

 **Creation Date: September 24, 9:02 PM UST**

We're finally out of the cave, thankfully. Together we were able to dig upward with the assistance of both pods and emerge several kilometers from our entry point. These tunnels wind in on themselves several times and go down and outward in all directions, exploring them without better network connection would be basically impossible. I suggest sending in an unmanned pod to do recon, though maybe equip it with some thermal shielding first.

Honestly we might as well just leave the salamanders alone. They're not really bothering anybody and I think 2B took care of what we believe to be the anomalous element. Wish I could've been there to see her slice that thing in half, though the gold ball she retrieved from its stomach is interesting. It's made of some kind of shiny metal but we aren't sure of what chemical makeup. Definitely sending it in to R&D with the corpses.

On a personal note, I felt sort of bad killing the lizards. Sure, they breathe fire at temperatures hot enough to melt even android flesh, but we did sort of bumble into their living space. And it really was not a fair fight, the things are barely ankle-high, hence why I was able to collect so many specimens. Makes me wonder what other kinds of creatures are out there waiting to be found, and if they too will attack us on sight.

Closing this report, anomaly neutralized. Man, I bet that was a cool fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! I'm not really separating these into chapters by any specific metric yet, just when I feel like I've reached a good amount to read. Here are some longer ones featuring some very weird events. Thank you for reading, and as usual please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it!

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00525 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 6O**  
 **Creation Date: September 28, 12,422, 9:23 PM UST**

Junior paranormal investigator 6O reporting in! I am sending this data about the anomaly I took it upon myself to investigate! I saw it on the list at the camp and I just couldn't help myself. So I was snooping around in places I'm not authorized to be in, so what? Who's gonna persecute me when I have results like this? It's like fate or destiny or something!

Starting from the beginning: It was turning out to be a pretty boring day. I sent a message to the YoNAh council asking if they needed me to do anything and they never got back to me so I just assumed I was being given a day off! I now know that actually I didn't send the email and fatfingered the draft button instead, but mistakes are made by everybody sometimes! In any case, I downloaded a copy of the anomaly investigation list and left the base to look for something nearby. And I found one that I think is probably super important.

Get this: It's a tree that talks!

A tree! That talks!

It says it's a 'memory tree' or something, and it's part of a huge hive mind of trees that are actually sentient machines. Apparently they've been around since before the first machine war, since before the aliens invaded. They're really old!

Unfortunately a lot of the data was corrupted because, I mean, wouldn't you be a little corrupted if you sat in one spot constantly recording for like five thousand years? I did record the conversation we had though, and I remembered to mark down the location where I found it! I honestly think this is probably one of the most important discoveries YoNAh has ever made, and it's not just because that'd conveniently get me out of trouble for accidentally playing hooky!

I salvaged like 800 exabytes of data from its disks, but from a quick little peek it seems like almost 75% of it is corrupted. That's kind of a bummer until you consider that that still leaves like a thousand years of solid data totally untouched! Hopefully it's the thousand years before the whole machine war thing, because we sorta already know how that whole thing went down. But also, it seemed kinda lonely, so you should send someone out there to talk to it sometime! The stuff it was saying went way over my head, something about the 'destabilization of time'. Really weird. Maybe have 2B talk to it, she's good with that stuff.

Also, don't tell her that I found it or else she'll get mad at me for leaving my post.

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 6O**  
 **Creation Date: September 29, 12,422, 11:13 AM UST**

YOU TOLD HER I LEFT MY POST! THAT'S SO MEAN! ALL I EVER AM IS SO NICE AND KIND AND SWEET AND JUPITER'S FORTUNE JUST CRAPS RIGHT ON ME. IT'S NOT FAIR! I GOT BLOWN UP BACK ON THE BUNKER AND REBUILT FROM SCRATCH, I'M A WAR VETERAN! YOU CAN'T TREAT AN OLD LADY LIKE ME LIKE THIS! I DEMAND RESPECT

... [The log continues for several paragraphs in this manner] ...

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00526 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**  
 **Creation Date: October 02, 12,422, 6:36 AM UST**

Located unit 47S as per the council's request. Very shaken and dissheveled, clothes torn. Mumbled something borderline incoherent about a cult, refused to head back to base on his own. Left leg circuits are non-functional but he refuses to specify the reason. Currently escorting him back while unit 9S investigates the area.

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**  
 **Creation Date: October 02, 12,422, 8:25 AM UST**

This is my scheduled check-in with 2B, also being forwarded to the council for preservation purposes. I've been at the site where we came across 47S for a couple hours but there's no sign of what he described. I recorded our conversation but good luck making anything out, poor guy was traumatized by whatever he saw out here.

Current location is in the far southeast corner of Izuya's Gorge, at the edge of the desert region- but I don't think there's anything to see out here. It's very hot, he might have lost contact with his superior unit and succumbed to weariness and fried circuits and stuff. Guessing he twisted his leg falling down one of these cliffs, since we found him way down at the bottom of the gorge.

So strange. From what little I could make out from the recording, playing it back now, he was mumbling something about a cult. But not an android cult or machines, actual live humans. We all know that the humans are long gone, but he described them wearing traditional clothing found in ancient Egyptian civilizations. Adorned with gold trimmings and elegant headwear and all that stuff. There's no explanation for that, it's simply impossible. I wish we could've made out more of what he said.

. . .

 **Data Log 03a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**  
 **Creation Date: October 02, 12,422, 9:18 AM UST**

Found 47S' superior unit. Or, rather, her exoskeleton. None of her identifying features are present but it's definitely 39B, checked the UID on her OS chip and it's the exact same to the Nth digit. But what I'm seeing here is just an android skeleton, there's nothing outside OR inside it. Aside from the skull, which can't be penetrated even by our own tools, there's nothing within this body- all of its organs, bones, scrap metal. It's all just gone, seemingly harvested with sharp tools. It's making me a little nervous, to be honest.

I found her body in a small crevice near the bottom of the gorge, it seems my hypothesis was correct- she and 47S took a spill over the edge and landed on separate levels, and from there... whatever happened to her, didn't happen to him. But at least now I understand why he was so traumatized- whatever did this was not kind.

There are a few loose scraps of dark green and red cloth and some rosewood splinters around the body, presumably she put up a fight but with nowhere to go she was easily picked off. It's a real shame. Scanned a few of the scraps with my pod, gonna send them to R&D now for forensic analysis. I recommend not telling 47S the specifics but that's up to the council.

Gonna stick around a while longer and continue investigating for signs of life. Humans... There's just no way. It's gotta be something else.

. . .

 **Data Log 04a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**  
 **Creation Date: October 02, 12,422, 10:25 AM UST**

I think I've figured out what happened here and it's not pretty. Scaled the gorge after finding nothing but sand and some animal bones at the bottom; upon scaling the nearby dunes in the direction the missing units had come from, I came across an oasis tucked between cliffs. When 47S and 39B lost contact, they must have sought out water and shade so as to not burn out their OS chips and ended up here. My guess is they drank the water, and... well, the sample analysis will tell you as much, but they really shouldn't have done that.

Wherever this water's source is, probably some groundwater well deep under the gorge, it's incredibly toxic. If there were any humans out here for whatever reason, it'd kill them in an hour if they took so much as a sip. It's clear, which is probably why they thought it was water, but that's because it's been diluted from its original content of 95% sulfur, iron, and silver mercury. They probably drank it to refresh their cooling system and then immediately shorted out.

What happened next is the strangest thing. There are signs of a struggle here, one of the palm trees is missing a large rectangular chunk. It seems like 39B used her blade to hollow out a section of the tree, using the cloth to tie it around her face. The two of them must have been hallucinating, and the resulting fight brought them to the edge of the cliff where they then spilled over.

It's grisly, but I'm guessing 39B drank more water since B-class units generate much more heat and thus need further cooling, and either 47S was forced to kill her in the ensuing struggle or she simply expired from internal corrosion. After that he probably stripped her for parts to ensure his own survival, and to his credit, it worked. The non-functional leg is likely a result of the struggle. I'd recommend he be taken to medical for detoxification and psychological assessment as soon as 2B gets back to base.

The only question remains, why the mask? Some desire to hide from her true self once she lost her marbles? Maybe some childlike Facade to try and fool 47S into thinking she was a different person. I can only guess, but I found the remnants of the mask further down the cliff so I collected it for later study. It's strange, definitely feels like I've seen it before. Couldn't tell you where, though.

Either way, no anomaly here, just the desert playing its tricks on a couple of lost androids. What a rotten way to go.

* * *

 **[TEMPORAL WARP ANOMALY 00527 REPORT]**

 **Data Log 01a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 2B**  
 **Creation Date: October 08, 12,422, 2:19 PM UST**

Encountered a frog from another dimension. Or at least, it purported to be from such a place- spoke of being the Great King Of All Amphibians and demanded respect from us, its fellow land-dwellers. Unsure of the veracity of its claims but given the nature of the creature, I would say we are right to be skeptical. It's a talking frog.

Normal size, fits in about the palm of one's hand, green and spotted with yellow eyes as usual. Wears an ornate crown adorned with precious metal jewels- not sure of their makeup, it didn't let us touch its headwear despite our insistence. Refer to 9S' report for an audio log detailing our questioning of the creature.

. . .

 **Data Log 02a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 9S**  
 **Creation Date: October 08, 12,422, 2:20 PM UST**

The Great King of All Amphibians, as it constantly reminds us to refer to it as, is a frog that comes from a dimension I'll hereby refer to as D-033-A. Throughout this assessment our universe will be referred to as D-033, or the 'prime' dimension. According to the king, there's practically no difference between the two, but it bears mentioning anyway. This little guy is definitely not of our world.

Under normal circumstances, I'd take issue with the logical impossibility of multiple universes existing. There's only one timeline that we've ever seen evidence of in twelve thousand years, so it's hard to take at face value that more very well might exist. The council may recall that the temporal investigation team's head researchers, Devola and Popola, claim to come from a universe referred to internally as D-001-A. They are no different than the Devola and Popola that once inhabited our world during the machine war, but they became unstuck from their time period in the early 12,300s and joined the YoNAh coalition voluntarily.

Well, the reason I mention them is that allegedly the king is cut from the same cloth. He has demonstrated some amount of self-awareness that leads me to believe there is a counterpart in our world that's just a normal everyday frog. The king knows he is a frog, knows he's not from our world, and insists that we treat him like the royalty he was in his own because he has earned it.

As insane as this may sound, the king is very adamant about once being a great leader of an amphibian revolution against the purely land-dwelling creatures of its homeworld. After conquering mankind, the aliens invaded as they did in our timeline and they were defeated by the frog-conscripted armies of the planet.

Much with 2B, I really doubt much of this is true, personally I think it's just a sentient frog that had a crown made for him. But the moment you start to express doubt in his claims, he gets very loud and upset and refuses to cooperate, so it's easier for everybody if you just hear him out, believe me. We managed to convince him to come back with us, he's currently riding on my pod's head because "royalty such as himself should not walk the same ground as we lowly bipedal creatures". Will file a report when we've returned to base.

. . .

 **Data Log 03a**  
 **Log Author: YoNAh Unit 60**  
 **Creation Date: October 08, 12,422, 8:13 PM UST**

Junior paranormal investigator 6O reporting in! What's in a name? That's a real question that's worth answering, I think! Our new hoppy friend wants us to call him the Great King of All Amphibians, but what is a king without a throne or subjects? I feel a little bad for him, being trapped in our stuffy old world when he had all these adoring fans back in his own. I wish we could help him get back somehow, but I don't think dimension-hopping is in YoNAh's repetoire juuust yet.

He says that he helped fight off the aliens back in his own world. There are a lot of frogs out there, like billions of them, so I believe it! I bet the frogs beat the aliens with sheer numbers and pure croaky vengeance! We held a candlelight vigil this evening for all of the fallen froggies in his world. Or, I guess, I held the candle, he just sat there. But to be fair he doesn't have opposable thumbs!

2B dumped him off on me, says he can be my pet, which made the king pretty angry. He says being referred to as a pet is far beneath him and that we should treat him with respect before he organizes a coup. But I don't think anybody will listen to the poor little guy, he's very hard to get along with. I don't mind, though, I like having someone to talk to and I'm doing important research by being his friend!

For example, 2B and 9S made him mad so he didn't tell them about HOW he came to our world! I was able to coax (croaks) it out of him, though. Apparently an inter-dimensional portal opened up in his throne cave one day and it sucked him right up with a gravitational pull far exceeding what we know is physically possible. This coincides perfectly with the other reports we've had of anomalies coming through space-time portals. My conclusion is that in all these different worlds, at the same relative time, something weird happened that tore portal holes in all of them and brought them here! Why? I dunno! But it's a neat hypothesis, huh?

I sent in a request to acquisitions for a glass aquarium tank, some rock fixtures, a spare water filtration unit, and a heat lamp. None of those are requests from me. The king has decided that my room on the base is comfy enough to stay in even if there's no throne, but maybe I'll make him one! I've always wanted to learn how to do arts and crafts! Plus it'll be nice to have some company. Usually the council sends anomalies back where they came from but there's no portal to send the king back through so he's just gonna have to stay with me until we find a better place for him to live! Maybe a pond or a marsh or something. Somewhere with lots of lillypads and fruit flies.


End file.
